One Step Too Far
by Daughters of Isis
Summary: As chaos erupts around her, Hitomi finds love in an unexpected place. Surprise pairing.


_Note: Des and I are back from the dead! No, seriously, we've revived one of my old stories. See, this was an idea I had back in October, but I kinda lost interest in it, and Des took over. And so, here is the finished product. Even if you don't agree with the pairings we've chosen, please review. We have put tons of time and effort into this fic, and we'd like some feedback on it.  
Escaflowne is the property of Bandai, Sunrise, and other big corporations. All rights reserved. We are not writing for profit._  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
One Step Too Far  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Rain struck the panes of thick glass. Across the field her bedroom looked out on, she could see paths of slithering lightning brightening the sky. The storm was the most violent she'd seen in years, and with a bitter smile, Hitomi Kanzaki thought it wouldn't be too surprising if the world ended that night.  
  
Worse than the storm was the horrible, sickly humidity which seeped through the walls of the castle and hung in the air. Hitomi's hair stuck to the back of her neck, and her uniform felt unbearably scratchy. _I would rather be out there in the storm and the rain than sitting in this dismal room alone. At least if I was struck by lightning, the end would come fast . . ._  
  
Shaking the morbid thoughts from her mind, she turned back to the notebook she was writing in. She'd decided to keep a diary of the events on Gaea, because sometimes nothing seemed real and she needed proof she wasn't living in a dream.  
  
A knock sounded at the door, and Hitomi rose to see who it was. No doubt it would be Allen, coming to check on her. _Patronizing fop._ She sighed and thrust open the door.  
  
" . . . Lady Hitomi?"  
  
Green eyes met with blue and there was a shimmering instant of electricity, which dissipated before Hitomi could acknowledge it.  
  
"Oh. Celena," she stammered, unable to pull her gaze from the girl's haunted eyes.  
  
Celena broke the moment of silence with a shy smile. "You want to have tea in the parlor? I'm been lonely the past few days."  
  
"So have I. Of course I'll join you." Hitomi slipped her sandals on and stepped out into the hallway. She couldn't help but notice how much taller than her Celena was, and how the girl attempted to hide it by slouching her shoulders. Her hair, nearly as short as Hitomi's, was gently wavy and showed off her elegant cheekbones. Every aspect of her appearance spoke of fragility - it was difficult to believe that this same girl had once been the diabolical murderer Dilandau Albatou.  
  
They reached the parlor and Celena pulled a chair out for Hitomi. The rigid manners taught to her at Zaibach had not been erased by the transformation, it seemed. A maid tiptoed in from the hall and set two steaming cups of tea in front of the girls, right on time.  
  
Men could be so tiring, their attempts at seduction so painfully obvious, and yet Hitomi allowed herself become a part of their games. Allen wanted to marry her, and Van's usual stubborn countenance had softened as he fell deeply in love. She wouldn't admit to herself that she didn't love either of them in return.  
  
Hitomi realized she'd been staring at Celena all this time, and blushed.  
  
"Tell me what it's like," Celena said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Mystic Moon. That's where you're from, right?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, a lot of times I find myself wishing to go back, but then I think of all the friends I've made here . . . and I know if I left, the war would get even more chaotic. But, let's see . . . I'm from Japan, which is a small country on the Mystic Moon, or Earth, as we call it. Most of Earth is technologically advanced, more so than Zaibach. It's crowded. We have wars as bloody as this one, so I guess that makes us not much different than you Gaeans."  
  
Celena took a sip from her tea. "Do they have sorcerers on 'Earth'?"  
  
"No." Hitomi looked down at her hands, thinking of the painful experiments the girl must have been through. _I wonder if she remembers them . . ._  
  
"When you leave, I'm going with you."  
  
"Are you crazy?! That's just . . . impossible . . . well, think of how awful it would be for Allen if you left. To lose you twice would break his heart."  
  
"It's broken already."  
  
Hitomi set her cup down. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I told him I wouldn't be staying here for long."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"With you. I'm going with you."  
  
_We're right back where we started._ "Why . . .?"  
  
"Because it's my destiny."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
In a different part of the castle, Allen was experiencing his own new destiny.  
  
He had everyone fooled, all right. His reputation as a "ladies' man" was known throughout Gaea, but hardly anyone knew his true nature.  
  
Allen preferred men. Always had, and always would. Of course, if any of the Asturian nobles were to find out, the secret would cost him his job and any credibility he had. Homosexuality was not taken to kindly in Asturia, nor anywhere else on Gaea.  
  
In trying to hide it, he'd gone too far in the opposite direction. Knowing that a wife would improve his standing in the kingdom, he'd proposed to Hitomi the other night, but he could see it now: he would be rejected.   
  
Allen had a hard time resisting temptation, though, and some offers were simply too good to be refused.  
  
Which was probably the only explanation as to why the ex-Strategos of Zaibach was lying awake in his bed, watching the knight with barely concealed interest.  
  
Allen closed the door and sat down on the bed. He traced his fingers around Folken's perfectly sculpted jaw down to the tender softness of his neck. _So perfect, and he's all mine. At least for tonight._  
  
"Gods, you're beautiful," Folken whispered with a half-smile. They embraced.  
  
Neither had any idea that someone had caught a glimpse of them through the window.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Van turned away before he could see anything questionable and covered his face with his hands. He'd been in the courtyard for a brief stroll, not caring about the storm. Why, oh why, had he gotten the stupid idea to look in Allen's window to see if Hitomi was in there?  
  
_Gods, I'm disgusted! If only I hadn't seen that . . ._  
  
Van never would have guessed. His brother and Allen---lovers?!  
  
And Hitomi---she was in love with Allen, and had no idea any of this had happened. He wasn't about to admit it, but he was glad Allen was out of the picture so he could tell Hitomi how much he loved her without any interference.  
  
Allen had led Hitomi on and proposed to her with the intention of having an affair with Folken, of all people. He would pay dearly for that. Both Allen and his brother would, as a matter of fact. No one hurt Hitomi and got away with it.  
  
Lightning struck a nearby tree, and Van decided it was time to head back inside. He was sopping wet, but didn't notice it in his anger.  
  
The Asturians would be hearing of Allen's indiscretion, of course. Van had never liked Allen, and this was the perfect way to exact revenge. Once the "Heavenly Knight" was demoted to a lowly position, Van would spit in his face and laugh.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A week had passed. Dornkirk was dead, and Zaibach was no more.  
  
Allen didn't care. Life didn't hold any meaning now. In the past seven days, his knighthood had been revoked due to the scandal, and Folken had fallen cold and lifeless in the decimated capital of Zaibach.  
  
They'd been separated before Allen could admit to himself how much he loved Folken. _I should have known this would happen---his wings, when he showed them to me that night, were pitch black._ He was doomed from the start.  
  
_And so was I._  
  
Fulfilling what he thought to be his fate, Allen plunged the silver dagger into his exposed chest with all his strength. Blood rose up in his throat and his heart stopped beating. He collapsed on the floor, soaking the carpet with blood.  
  
Allen Schezar was no more.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hitomi's Diary  
_Saturday, April 21  
In the past few days, I've been to two funerals. First Folken's, and then Allen's. Was there a connection? Allen's suicide was so unexpected. People usually show signs of being depressed before they go that far . . . I guess he must have been good at masking his emotions.  
Van's been so cold and distant lately. The only person I can talk to is Celena, and she's pretty quiet. I have a feeling I'll be going home soon, and I wonder how she'll take it when I leave. She thinks she's going with me. She doesn't seem all that stable; but who would be, after the loss of her brother by his own hand? Celena was the one who found his body.  
I've been thinking about her a lot. With Van and Merle making preparations to rebuild Fanelia, and Millerna locking herself in her room, I haven't seen anyone else around. People say she's a five-year-old trapped in a woman's body, but I see deeper into her, and she's surprisingly mature. It's not like those ten years at Zaibach have been completely forgotten. Once in a while she'll remember something and tell me about it. She's been through so much more than I have---she probably thinks I'm naive. I guess I am, to an extent.  
_   
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Celena picked up the shards of glass thoughtfully, examining each one. She didn't know why she'd thrown the goblet of wine at the wall; it had just happened without much of a warning. Now the red liquid was spreading across the floor, and she would have to clean it up.  
  
She watched in interest as small cuts formed on her fingers and continued picking up the pieces, oblivious to Hitomi until she was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
Celena drew back in surprise, but relaxed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Why don't you let one of the maids clean that up?" Hitomi asked softly. "Come on, I'll get some bandages. You're bleeding."  
  
"I didn't mean to do it, Hitomi. I'm not going crazy, I swear!"  
  
"You're not crazy. Just overwhelmed."  
  
Once her delicate hands were bandaged, Celena felt a little better. "How's Van been?" she asked.  
  
Hitomi paused, a grimace on her face. "He hasn't spoken to me since Folken's funeral. When I see him in the halls he won't even look at my face."  
  
"I'm worried," Celena said. "It seems like his guilt surpasses even what he felt for his brother. It seems like he's done something he regrets."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe my intuition is telling me something wrong."  
  
Hitomi just shrugged. The light from the window was reflecting in her emerald eyes.   
  
Celena became lost in thought. _I'm so drawn to Hitomi . . . I've never felt this way about anyone before. Is what I feel wrong?  
  
I've got to stop thinking like this; remember what happened to Allen? How he was shunned for being different . . . for being like me. Even if I told Hitomi about these feelings, there's no way she would love me in return. I hadn't even admitted to myself how I felt until now._  
  
Realizing where her thoughts were taking her, Celena blushed and looked away. _I don't have a chance._  
  
"Hey, Celena? You want to take a walk around the garden?"  
  
"Sure," she replied, trying not to sound too eager. Any time she had alone with Hitomi was valuable.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Van sat on a bar stool, finishing his second pint of ale. The cool amber liquid felt good going down, but wasn't doing anything to calm his frenzied mind.  
  
He'd never meant to indirectly kill Allen. All he'd wanted was petty revenge, an opportunity to scorn the knight. _How could I have hated him so much?_ His dislike of Allen had been converted to a deep-seated guilt after his death.  
  
_I couldn't save my country, couldn't save my brother, and caused the death of a man who could have been my friend if circumstances had been different._ He ordered another drink, not caring that the sun hadn't even gone down yet. The bartender didn't care that he was only fifteen; Van had always looked older than his years anyway. The more he drank, the hazier his guilt became, until he could hardly feel anything at all. The pleasant numbness of alcohol settled over his body like a well-worn, comfortable blanket, and the colors of the room seemed brighter and more inviting. People's faces moved as they talked but he couldn't discern their words. All around him was a buzzing sensation, while he felt warm and a flush washed over his face. He didn't even notice when he knocked over his sixth drink in his stupor, or when the tall man dressed in a brown overcoat put his arm over Van's shoulders and led him from the room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"So you're awake."  
  
Van stumbled frantically off the leather couch at the sound of a voice, instantly regretting it as pain blasted through his skull. This was more than just a hangover; it was the king of hangovers.  
  
Adjusting his bleary eyes to the light of the room, Vna recognized the source of the voice as Dryden Fassa, merchant and future prince of Asturia.  
  
"Wha. . . ? Dryden?! Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Aboard my ship, on the way to Freid for a trade agreement. Don't worry," Dryden said, "I'm not kidnapping you or anything. It just looked like you needed to get away from Asturia for a few days. Your problems are overwhelming you."  
  
"That's for sure," Van muttered, more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"You can grab some food in the galley if you want. I'm just gonna chill in the library and read."  
  
Van slumped back onto the couch. "Nah, I don't really want to stand up again. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Just make sure you eat something eventually. We won't be in Freid for another six hours or so."  
  
"All right." Van closed his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing pain.  
  
He felt a little better a few hours later. Stretching, he got up from the couch and looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon, nearly twenty-four hours since he'd been drinking in the bar. He didn't think he'd ever slept that long before. His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since then either.  
  
After getting a few rolls and a cup of coffee, Van ambled over to the library to see what Dryden was up to. The man was studying something intently. As he got closer, Van saw that it was a scroll written in another language, which appeared to be ancient Asturian.  
  
"You can read that?" Van asked, realizing it was a dumb question right after he said it.  
  
"Yep." Dryden kept his focus on the cryptic writing. Van sat down in a nearby chair and started eating. He wondered if Dryden would mind that he had brought food into the library, but then decided he didn't care.  
  
Van waited a few minutes before attempting to make conversation again. "So what's the trade agreement about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing too important. Just the usual disputes over the energist mines," Dryden said, rolling his eyes. He set the parchment down and gazed back at Van. "Something on your mind?"  
  
Not used to telling anyone about his problems, Van initially balked at saying anything to the merchant. "Not really."  
  
"Funny," Dryden said with a grin, "you had the distinct look that you were thinking."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was. I've been thinking about Folken. How I never really got to tell him I cared about him. I looked up to him so much when I was younger, and felt betrayed when I found out he'd joined Zaibach. He died for a good cause, though . . . I guess. The peace he wished for is finally here, but who knows how long it will last?"  
  
"As long as we want it to. Cliche, I know, but it's true for the most part."  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, there was something I found out about Folken a few weeks ago---"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He and Allen were---well, lovers. Doesn't that shock you?"  
  
Dryden sighed. "Not really. I had a feeling Allen wasn't as much of a ladies' man as everyone thought he was. And Folken---he needed some kind of release. All that pent-up energy from hiding his emotions all the time, you know?"  
  
"Maybe." Van looked down at his hands. "And there's something else. I haven't even spoken to Hitomi since Folken's funeral . . . I have no idea whether she's staying here or whether she'll go back to the Mystic Moon. Maybe she's already gone."  
  
"Hey, you love her and you should tell her that. Believe me, she'll appreciate it. I don't think she'd leave without saying goodbye to you, anyway."  
  
Van changed the subject. "How are things between you and Millerna?"  
  
"Not too shabby. The marriage is still off, I guess. She's in love with Allen, even after his death. At least she's polite to me, though."  
  
"Wish I could say the same. Millerna's been anything but polite around me lately. She acts like I caused Allen's death or something." _And she's right, isn't she? At least partly._  
  
Dryden gave Van a questioning look but didn't say anything further. They continued to sail towards the setting sun.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Another week. Princess Millerna Aston sat at her desk in the office that was overlooking the beach, trying to make sense of paperwork. Commoners had no idea how much work actually went into being a monarch---the paperwork alone was enough to give her a raging headache. It was even more difficult to focus on the task at hand when something was bothering her.  
  
Two of the problems were Hitomi and Celena. The pair had become inseparable, going on picnics, reading in the library together, and holding hands. It was enough to make Millerna sick. Had Hitomi so quickly gotten over Allen's death? Had she ever truly loved him?   
  
More importantly, had Allen ever loved Hitomi? Maybe it had all been a charade. Millerna knew that she alone was the only one who had been worthy of the knight's affections.  
  
If only she had been the one in charge of the Knights Caeli. That idiot general had fired Allen... wasn't that the reason for his suicide?  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The sunlight filtering through Celena's hair, the fluffy white clouds passing the Mystic Moon, and the heady scent of freshly cut grass were making Hitomi feel more relaxed by the minute. Here in the castle's garden, surrounded by nature, the two girls had set up a picnic lunch.  
  
"Please pass the wine," Celena said, in a near-perfect imitation of Millerna.  
  
"Gladly," said Hitomi, picking up the bottle with a flourish and handing it to her friend.  
  
"Good thing Millie didn't catch us when we stole this from the cellar, huh?"  
  
Hitomi laughed at the princess's new nickname. "I think she would've been scandalized."  
  
Celena sipped from her glass daintily with pinky outstretched. "This is how Allen taught me to drink, the week before he..."  
  
Hitomi quickly changed the subject. "Do you know where Van is? I haven't seen him at all for days."  
  
"I have no idea," Celena said, "but at the moment I don't really care. When are we leaving?"  
  
"I still haven't gotten used to the idea of you coming with me . . . are you sure about this?"  
  
"Very sure. I dream about it every night."  
  
"It's not that I don't want you to come, but . . ."  
  
"But what? There's nothing left for me here. Millie would eventually imprison me for my war crimes, now that Allen isn't here to defend me. All I have is the Schezar manor, which has been damaged pretty thoroughly in the war. I really believe that I was meant to go with you, and that we were meant to be together."  
  
Hitomi blushed at the implications. "Well, I . . . have a little crush on you too, but I don't know if I believe in destiny after all we've been through. Once I---we---go home, I'm putting my Tarot cards away for good."  
  
Celena nodded. In a moment of impulse, she leaned in and gave Hitomi a light kiss on the cheek. "Whenever you're ready to leave, I'm ready too. You know how excited I am about this."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A few days later, Hitomi woke up in a cold sweat, shaking all over. As she took a few breaths, the dream she had just escaped flooded back to her. "We're going home tomorrow," she whispered.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
As dawn broke the next day, Hitomi and Celena stood out on the palace lawn, waiting for the anticipated pillar of light to carry them away to the Mystic Moon. They had been waiting for several hours for it to appear, but aside from a spectacular sunrise, nothing had happened.  
  
"Are you sure it's today?" Celena whispered, trying not to shatter what she thought was a sacred, prayer-like silence.  
  
"My dreams have never been wrong before," answered Hitomi, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "I think I'll go take a look around and see if anything's happened anywhere else. We might be in the wrong spot."  
  
Celena looked worried. "But what if it takes you away as soon as you're gone, and I'm left here all alone?"  
  
Hitomi squeezed her hand. "I'll be back for you, no matter what, okay? It's your destiny to come with me, remember?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hitomi left, and wandered slowly around the palace. She wasn't exactly sure who or what she was looking for, if anything, but she hoped her little walk might give her some ideas. Maybe there was something she was supposed to do in order to call down a pillar of light. How had she done it last time? Maybe if she---  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi looked up, suddenly surprised to hear Van's voice, and saw him standing before her. "Van," she said incredulously. "You're here."  
  
"Yeah. I came back because I have something I have to tell you. It's been bugging me for a long time." Van hesitated and looked away. "I wanted to tell you, Hitomi, that I love you, and I want you to stay here with me. I was hoping that maybe, if you want, you could come back with me to Fanelia."  
  
Hitomi's eyes softened. Here was Van selflessly proclaiming his love at last, when she'd been expecting it for so long, and all the obvious effort he'd taken to do it was in vain.  
  
"Van," she started. "I'm sorry, but---"  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
Hitomi heard the pound of running footsteps, and looked back to see Celena jogging toward her. She smiled and took one of Celena's hands in hers. "I'm going to go home," she said to both of them, though her eyes were locked with Celena's. "We're going home together."  
  
There was silence for a minute, then Van expelled a long sigh. When he spoke, Hitomi was surprised to find that he didn't argue with her decision. "Well, I guess if that's the case, then I made all those mistakes for nothing."  
  
Hitomi and Celena turned back to him.  
  
"I was the one who told everyone about Folken and Allen's affair," he admitted with well-rehearsed words. "I was the one that took your brother away from you, Celena, and your love away from you, Hitomi. By telling Allen's secret, I killed him."  
  
Even though the mood was somber, Hitomi began to laugh. "That sounds like you, Van. You never think things through before you act, and then you feel bad after you've made a mistake."  
  
Van looked like he was about to say something, but a crash of thunder overhead interrupted him. The sky above them, which had been so clear only a few minutes before, was suddenly overcast with clouds. Lightning crashed through the sky.  
  
"It's coming," said Hitomi. "We're leaving now." She kept her hold on Celena's hand and backed them up until they were a safe distance away from Van.  
  
"I'm ready." Celena placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Hitomi's neck.  
  
With another crack of lightning, the long hoped-for pillar of light suddenly shot down from the sky and engulfed Hitomi and Celena.  
  
"Hitomi, wait!" cried Van, rushing forward. "Please, I'm sorry, just don't leave!"  
  
"I don't belong here anymore. Now that the war's over, I'm going to go home and live happily ever after."  
  
"Then I'm coming too." He reached out to the light, but Hitomi's voice made him draw back.  
  
"No, Van! You always take things one step too far!" she called over the roar of energy. "This time just let it go!"  
  
The light grew brighter, forcing Van to shield his eyes, and the raging storm blocked out any other sounds from his hearing. When he finally opened his eyes, the pillar of light, Hitomi and Celena with it, was gone.  
  
"What you say doesn't make a difference," he said bitterly to himself. "I still love you."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Hitomi woke up late in the night to the sound of rain drumming on her bedroom roof. She looked over at the clock, which read 1:27am. _What a weird dream,_ she thought. _A planet called Gaea and Escaflowne? I definitely shouldn't pull any more late night studying. _  
  
She rolled over and faced the warm presence that occupied the other side of her bed. She placed a soft kiss on Celena's parted lips. _Maybe that wasn't a dream. Maybe this is. I can't think of anything more perfect than just being here with her._  
  
This was definitely happily ever after.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
THE END.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
_Love it? Hate it? Let us know, and thank you so much for reading._


End file.
